Recent advancements and developments in image capturing technologies have enabled capturing of high-resolution images. Usually, such images may require large storage space compared with the storage space required by low-resolution images. Further, transmitting such high-resolution images may require more bandwidth than that required to transmit low-resolution images.
In certain scenarios, before transmission of the images, the size of the images may be reduced by utilizing one or more image compression techniques. Typically, there exists a trade-off between an image size and a quality of the image. Therefore, during the image compression, the quality of the image may be compromised, if the size of the image is reduced and vice-versa.
Therefore, maintaining a trade-off between the image size and the quality may be a nontrivial task.